Dynaheir
Dynaheir is a female human and lawful good invoker in Baldur's Gate and during the Siege of Dragonspear. Gorion's Ward may choose her as a companion. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast |allegiance = Companion | organization = Wychlaran of Rashemen | area = Gnoll Stronghold (AR5100 – 2531.1441) | strength = 11 | dexterity = 13 | constitution = 16 | intelligence = 17 | wisdom = 15 | charisma = 12 | total_scores = 84 |voice_actor = Jennifer Hale |pair = Minsc |conflict = Edwin }}Dynaheir and Minsc were originally sent to the Sword Coast as part of Minsc's 'dajemma' - a journey of self-discovery, during which he must protect her, gaining new insights and experiences in distant lands as a sort of 'rite of passage'. Unfortunately Dynaheir got separated from him, imprisoned at the Gnoll Stronghold. Recruitment Dynaheir is available to recruit from Chapter Two. Join with Minsc in Nashkel of his rescue attempt or look for her yourself in Gnoll Stronghold then bring her back to him, either way she has to pair with Minsc if you want to keep her. Alternatively, Edwin is also searching for a group in Nashkel with whom he can reach the stronghold, though he wishes to kill her in revenge for an unspecified wrong. Relationships * Dynaheir gets along well with Ajantis, who may or may not have a bit of a crush on her. * Dynaheir dislikes Alora, and will insult her with little to no provocation. This ire may be due in part to how friendly Alora is with Edwin. Alora, understandably, responds poorly to these insults and thinks Dynaheir is mean. * Dynaheir thinks fairly highly of Branwen. * Coran will flirt shamelessly with Dynaheir, but she subtly shuts him down. * To say Dynaheir does not get along with Edwin is the understatement of the year. As a Wychlaran and a Red Wizard, the two dislike and distrust each other immensely, and of course there's the little issue of Edwin actively trying to kill her. The two will butt heads and eventually fight to the death if they're on the same party for any substantial amount of time. * Eldoth finds Dynaheir intriguing and will attempt to put the moves on her. Dynaheir, however, will have none of it and turns him down. She dislikes him and has no problem with making her distaste for him known. * Dynaheir dislikes Faldorn and will imply that she totally smells. Despite this, Faldorn has no quarrel with Dynaheir. * Dynaheir thinks highly of Garrick, but Garrick does not share this view of Dynaheir, as he believes she is too rude towards his friends and needs to learn some manners. * Dynaheir respects Jaheira, though Jaheira shows no indication of returning the sentiment. * Kagain dislikes Dynaheir, and thinks she is an altruistic moron. * Dynaheir respects Khalid and gets along well with him. While Khalid, for the most part, returns the sentiment, he does believe she is a bit too brutally honest and could stand to be more tactful. * Minsc is Dynaheir's protector and the two are very close. Dynaheir, however, does seem to think Minsc is a little too overprotective at times. And, to be fair, Minsc is very protective. She also dislikes Boo, thinking him unclean, and wishes Minsc wouldn't always keep the hamster so close. Should Dynaheir and Edwin come to blows, Minsc will join in the battle on Dynaheir's side. * Dynaheir dislikes Quayle, but then again, the majority of the game's potetntial companions dislike Quayle, and the remainder merely tolerate him. * Skie feels more secure with Dynaheir around and considers her a good friend. * Dynaheir and Tiax share a mutual dislike of each other. * Dynaheir is one of the few characters Viconia actually respects. * Xan respects Dynaheir and feels more secure with her around. * Dynaheir thinks poorly of Xzar. Gameplay With a constitution score of 16, receiving the highest HP bonus a non-warrior class can get, capable of offensive magics such as Fireball at the time of joining, with the practical Slow Poison as a special ability at her disposal, Dynaheir is solid add on to the party. She's also the only Invoker in games, a specialist mage who gains one extra spell per spell level, but unable to master some late game shiners - enchantment spells like Greater Malison. In the classic she was also barred from casting conjuration spells, further reducing her effectiveness. She has no items when she joins the party. * In Enhanced Editions, companions who are under-leveled at the time of joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. Biography Quotes (Reputation; post-break) "If thou dost no longer desire my companionship, then so be it. I shall not force myself where I am not wanted." Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear |allegiance = Companion |chapter_requirement = 7 |area = Three Old Kegs second floor |conflict = Edwin |pair = Minsc }} Recruitment Dynaheir is available to recruit from Chapter 7 . She is found alongside with Minsc on the second floor of Three Old Kegs, after a short catch-up, they'll join your march towards the Dragonspear Castle against Caelar Argent's crusades, and like in BG1, She has to pair with Minsc. Quests Near the entrance to the Underground River caverns, you'll meet Julann and Rigah, a Wychalarn and a knight who are also on dejemma from Rashemen, they're considering joining the crusade. You have the following ways to deal with them: # Simply leave them. You'll have to face them later during the Dragonspear Castle assault in Chapter 11. # Kill them. You receive -1 point of reputation, 6000 XP, Dragon Blade +3 and other minor loots for the battle. # Let them join the crusade. Dynaheir must be in party this way. You still earn 6000 XP but have to face them later like the way 1. # Make Rigah turn against Julann. Dynaheir and Minsc must be in party and have talked to Rigah in a "depressing" way before you show Julann Hephernaan's Ritual Notes found in the caverns. Rigah will give you his Dragon Blade +3 before he vanishes. # Expose Hephernaan's evil plans to them. Dynaheir and Minsc must be in party and have talked to Rigah in a "bolstering" way before you show Julann Hephernaan's Ritual Notes, you may also need high enough reaction and intelligence to successfully convince her. Julann will give you Rigah's Dragon Blade +3, you also earn 6000 XP and +1 point of reputation. Beware, companions in SoD will still leave you if the party's reputation becomes too high or too low and ways of lowering reputation in SoD are both limited and miss-able. Relationships * Edwin - They can't be in the same party Biography Quotes Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn At some point while journeying with Minsc and potentially others, they were captured, imprisoned, and tortured by agents of Jon Irenicus. While Minsc survived the confines of the dungeon where the player first finds themselves, it would seem that Dynaheir died at some point prior to this, perhaps during the initial confrontation. Personality Dynaheir is the epitome of her alignment, often finding her actions to be righteous, while being critical of those who don't stack up. Her most unique characteristic would be that she exhibits a strange speech pattern, using the possessive instead of normal medieval pronouns; 'thy' instead of 'thee' or 'thou'. For example, "Whatever thy need" does make sense as "whatever your need is", but seeing as she also says "Thy called?" instead of "Thou called", it's probably is supposed to mean "whatever you have need of". Gallery Dynaheir DYNAHEI Portrait BG2.png|''Baldur's Gate I'' portrait, slightly brightened for character generation in Baldur's Gate II External links * Category:Lawful good companions Category:Companions of lawful ethos Category:Companions of good morality